Five Nights At Freddy's True Monsters
by TMoe97
Summary: Five children died one day in 1987, creating the monsters we know today as Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and the mysterious Golden Freddy. But they aren't the true monsters. We all know how they died, but now see why and who caused their deaths. Discover the man behind the mask, discover Freddy's true monster
1. The Accident

Five Nights At Freddy's True Monsters

Year: Unknown

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

In a dark room, filled with relics of a forgotten past, a brightly lit t.v. can be seen playing an old news broadcast.

"We are reporting live from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where moments ago three separate families have suffered the horrible loss of their children. What once used to be a family-friendly site, has turned into a place of nightmares as the kidnapper of these children dressed in a suit from the restaurant to lure these children to the back room where their current whereabouts are unknown. Police believe this recent crime is also linked with disappearance of two children a couple days ago, making a total of five children still missing. Luckily, with the use of the footage found in the restaurant, the kidnapper has been identified by police and will hopefully be caught in moments time. Sadly, the bodies of these children have never been found to this day and Freddy's may see closure in the following weeks-"

Shutting the t.v. off, a man well past his time gently sets down the remote, sitting quite still. Slowly turning, tears can be seen coming from his eyes. He then starts speaking to himself in a low tone. "That moment, all those years ago, it wasn't my fault. It had to be done, otherwise they would have shut the place down. It wasn't my fault...was it?"

Year:Late 1986

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

Freddy's Pizzeria, a place for kids and adults alike, one of the more well-known arcade/restaurants to exist at the time. With barely any competitors, they were on top, and the main attraction was Freddy Fazbear. Everybody loved him, he was the star of the show, along with Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie. Back then, the place was brand new, the animatronics ran smoothly, and the brains behind it all? Mr. Fozz. Out of all his employees, he truly loved this place. The laughing children, the songs, the animatronics were especially his favorite. Mainly Foxy, who was a star all on his own.

At the time, both Fredbear's Diner and Fazbear's Pizzeria were at the top when it came to kid-themed restaurants, both of course owned by Fozz himself. So, on this special occasion, he decided to bring the Fredbear animatronic over from the diner to make a "special appearance" at the Pizzeria.

"Alright boss, looks like we're all set, the animatronics are all in working order and set up on the show stage. Foxy is in Pirate's Cove, Fredbear is programmed to make his special appearance after the first song, and all other employees are ready on their end," said an employee

"Thanks son, I knew you mostly work as our phone guy, helping out the newer night guards, but I'm surprised you know so much about our electronics," said Mr. Fozz.

"I minored in technology when I was in college, so I know my way around the odd switch or two"

Laughing at this the manager said, "I may not have minored in electronics like you have son, but even I know these animatronics are more than just 'the odd switch or two'".

"Right sir, shall we open up for the day?"

"Oh darn it, time does pass does it? Quick, here are the keys to the entrance, open up before they start thinking the worst, heh heh".

Pretty soon it became a day like any other, children gathering to hear Freddy's songs and parents smiling off to the side. And eventually...

Coming from the loudspeaker, "Boys and girls, today we have a special guest just for you! Coming all the way from his special diner across the city, give a warm welcome to Freddy Fredbear!" Cheers soon enveloped the entire pizzeria as Fredbear walked onto the show stage.

"Hello kiddos! Are you ready for Freddy?" he said in a way the only kids would love, but most adults found insanely creepy.

But if only they troubles ahead, the event that would send things spiralling into motion. Apparently, in all the excitement for Fredbear's special appearance, a couple of kids, brother and sister, got a little too close. They started trying to touch Fredbear, and seeing this, the manager started making his way to them to stop them from damaging the animatronic. But it was too late, this new contact started messing with Fredbear's sensors, and he started to slowly make his way off the front of the stage.

Noticing this, the manager started shoving his way through the crowd to stop what was going to happen. But it was too late, Fredbear slowly teetered on the edge of the stage, then fell. The children who were holding Freddy, soon noticed the darkness looming over them, and that was all they would ever remember. Soon, Fredbear was on top of the children, the weight of the animatronic and the drop crushing the children underneath his body.

The music immediately stopped, the manager finally forced himself to the two children, while everyone around him was ushered to the exit by employees. Soon, only the children, Mr. Fazz, the employees, and the children's parents were the only ones left in the building.

"God dammit, will someone come over here and lift this animatronic off the children! Hurry!" shouted Mr. Fazz

Mr. Fazz was immediately joined by three other employees and they all lifted the animatronic off the two children. They were weakly breathing, ribs were clearly seen crushed and arms broken.

"Don't worry, an ambulance has been called, they'll be ok." reassured Mr. Fazz

But, understandably, the parents was delirious, after seeing their children almost killed by this animatronic. "Shut up Mr. Fazz, they will never be ok. They almost died! And I will make sure that this business gets run into the ground, I guarantee that."

"Look, Ms., I understand your anger, but the rules state not to touch the animatronics..."

"No!" shouted the father, "You LOOK, our children have broken bones and are lying unconscious, they may never walk again! So, once everything is sorted out in the hospital, and we can guarantee that they may live to see another day, we will see you in court. We will guarantee that no one has to suffer what we have suffered."

At this, Mr. Fazz looked down silently at the ground. Why did this have to happen? At the height of my restaurant's success, now it will come crashing down. I can't let this happen, I won't let it happen.


	2. The Kidnapping

Year: Unknown

Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Time: 12 am

"Of course it wasn't my fault, I was doing what was best for the company," said the old man. "They, they tried to shut me down, all for a simple accident. Not only them, but they were getting other people on their side. My company was going to be ruined! It wasn't my fault..."

Year: January 1987

Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

"Tragedy has struck here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where two children were almost killed by a rogue animatronic. An employee known for working as the 'phone guy' was responsible for working on the said animatronics the night of the accident. He explains that, when the kids touched Freddy Fredbear, his sensors confused their arms for extra flooring, and proceeded to try and walk on them. The two victims in the incident, Fred and Roxy Stevenson, are now recovering in the local hospital. Their parents, Greg and Poppy Stevenson are planning on suing the company for the accident as soon as the children are well and back home. Mr. Fozz has denied answering questions, only stating that the Fredbear animatronic has been decommissioned from future use..."

Shutting off the television, Mr. Fozz looks to the shadowy figure sitting in the chair in front of him. "Now normally I wouldn't hire people like you, but today I'm making an exception. I need help, specifically with those people, the Stevenson family. They plan on suing me for every penny I've got. I want you to...persuade them otherwise, that is all. I don't care how you do it, just don't kill anybody."

Smiling, the mysterious figure says,"Don't worry, I already have something in mind Mr. Fozz, as long as I get my payment, you won't need to worry about a single thing."

"Good, and if you go down for this, I never knew about you," Fozz said sternly. "Now get out of my restaurant, I have a business to upkeep after all".

Getting up, the mysterious figure leaves through the door to Mr. Fozz's office, before going out of the restaurant entirely.

"What am I thinking? Getting people like him involved in my business, this is a mess. I should call him back, I know full-well what will happen if things go south with people in his line of business. No, it's done, and I can't look back no-"

Mr. Fozz stops, hearing three short knocks on his door, "Er, come in!"

"Mr. Fozz sir, there are people outside...well, you need to see this".

Getting out of the chair, Mr. Fozz went to the front entrance, only to see a small crowd of people, about twenty or more, gathered outside. But instead of waiting to come inside, they were shouting and holding picket signs. The signs all had different words on them, but they basically said the same thing, "Down with Freddy's Pizzeria". And at the head of it all was Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson themselves. However, it could easily been seen by Mr. Fozz that these people weren't loyal customers, they were only the friends of the victims sympathising for their children. But even knowing this he wasn't put at ease.

"This is bad, they may not be the customers we've come to know, but this small riot is driving away those customers! Look, phone guy, I need you to take care of this immediately."

"Yes sir, I can take care of this," said the employee walking outside to quell the shouts of these angry parents. Mr. Fozz decided to go back to his office again to be alone.

"The overreaction of these parents are going to drive away my business before they even get the chance to sue me. I hope that my new 'employee' puts his plan into effect soon."

But he didn't, not for months after this first riot. Sure, over time, the people left one by one, until only Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson were left. Even with their constant complaints and attempts at driving people away, the customers still came back in, and business was at its usual pace. It was at this time, the mysterious man made his move...

Year: June 1987

Location: Stevenson Residence

After a long time of waiting, Fred and Roxy were finally admitted out of the hospital and were allowed back home with their parents. Soon, the children were driven home and then tucked into their beds to rest and recover. At this time, Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson were downstairs talking.

"God, why did this have to happen to us. Our poor babies, I'm only happy I can see their faces again. I thought that, that..."

"Hush Poppy, they are ok. And don't worry, I will make sure Fozz loses every penny for this. Let's just rest now, it's been a long day, for all of us."

As this was going on downstairs, outside on the roof, the mysterious figure was looking at the children through a window. "Alright, time to get my money's worth". Silently opening the window, the figure slinked into the silent room, where the children slept quietly. He then took out some tape, and proceeded to tape the children to each other, wrapping the tape around them multiple times. Then, he applied the tape to each of their mouths so they may not make any noise. But at that moment, he heard the parents talking downstairs, and decided to listen in.

"Did you hear that noise Greg?"

"I did, I'm going to check on the kids."

Shit! My cover's blown, thought the mysterious man. Taking the children over his shoulder, he went back out through the window and sprinted to his vehicle, which was parked outside. Starting it up, he then drove the children away from the house, and towards Fazbear's Pizza.

Back at the house, Mr. Stevenson was just outside the children's room. "Roxy? Fred? Are you guys resting in you beds? You know the doctors said...no".

He then noticed the beds, which were both empty. Frantic, he went around the entire room, tearing the place apart to look for them, but to no avail. Because, unbeknownst to him, they were already miles away.

"Greg? What is it dear?" asked Poppy. She also came into the room, seeing only Greg in the center, weeping. "No, Greg please, tell me where our children are!"

At this, he silently pointed to the open window, the curtains billowing slowly in the wind. Then Poppy was soon on the ground with him, sobbing at the loss of her children. "No, no, no! Why? WHY!?"


	3. The Betrayal

Year: Unknown

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

Time: 1 am

"Just have to survive, if Mike Schmidt could do it, so can I. This wouldn't be happening if that fucker didn't back out on the deal. I know, because ever since that day, nothing has been acting right. It was all his fault, not mine. Not mine..."

Year: June 1987

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

"Alright Fozz, I got the brats just like you wanted. Are you sure we shouldn't have left a warning?"

"No, because then they would have reason to suspect it was us who took their children, and would even have evidence to prove their suspicions. I think they'll get the message, and stay the hell away from my business," said Mr. Fozz

"Ok, if you say so, so where do we put these brats? I'm this close from stabbing the fuckers if they kick me one more time."

"We have a secret room in the back, where we keep the animatronics. I'll show you, but quickly, the night shift is about to start, we don't want that new guy Fitzgerald seeing anything."

They made their way to the room where they keep the spare animatronic parts, and Fozz made his way to one of the heads hanging from the wall. Pulling down on a spare Bonnie head, a secret hatch opened from the floor, revealing a dark room. The man proceeded to toss the kids into the hatch, where Fozz immediately pushed the head back in place, closing the hatch.

"Alright, the job is done, now I want my payment, 10 grand, as we agreed."

Confused, Mr. Fozz said,"The job isn't done. Your part may be over, but until the kids are returned the job isn't over."

Angered by this turn of events, the man said, "Alright, fine, how long will it take to return these kids?"

"A year, no more no less. It's long enough for the parents to stop searching for the kids, and for us to be in the clear."

Replying in anger, "A year?! Goddamn it Fozz, this wasn't the deal. I get the kids, and you pay me for my...services, that was the deal."

"Now listen here, I said the job isn't done, and until it is done you aren't getting paid." Looking at his watch, "Shit, it's almost time for the night watch, look, you aren't getting paid yet and that's the end of it. Now I have some matters to attend to in my office before I go, and I expect you to be gone by the time Fitzgerald gets here. Since you aren't employed in my restaurant, we both know what happens if you get caught."

Mr. Fozz leaves the man alone with the spare parts while he goes to his office. Alone, the man starts talking to himself, "That son-of-a-bitch! I don't give a rat's ass who he is, no one backs out on a deal on me."

In his fuming rant, he pauses to look up, and sees a fully put together suit lying on the ground. Bending down to inspect it closer, he noticed only the costume was complete, with no endoskeleton, and barely any wires inside. He then got an idea, and smiled cruelly.

"And I am going to make sure, he regrets ever fucking with me."


	4. The Tragedy

Year: Unknown

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

Time: 2 am

Thumping can be heard coming from outside the door, the old man struggles to push the desk forward to block the door. Old knick-knacks and food wrappers fall off onto the floor as the desk moves forward. "Why do they come for me? I keep telling them it wasn't my fault, so why are they trying to kill me? I tell them it was his fault, he killed them, not me. Not me!"

Year: June 1987

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

It's time, the mysterious man thought to himself, after days of preparation and a stolen suit, I will make him pay.

Standing in front of the pizzeria, the man is disguised as a postal worker, and can be seen carrying a large box. Taking the shipping manifest for the pizzeria gave him the perfect cover to not only walk in undetected, but give him a reason for going into the back the box in his hands, he casually walks through the front door of the restaurant.

"Hey there guys! Just got another delivery of parts for Mr. Fozz," he said.

"Really? Odd, that's the third one this week, must be planning something special to make up for the accident. Really reel the customers in, you know? Anyways put it in the back room with all the rest," said the employee working the register.

Saying a quick thank you, the man walked into the back room and began his preparations. "With all the kids running around outside, picking victims will be easy. And this will guarantee my success".

Opening the box, he unpacked a shining, golden Freddy suit, and proceeded to put it on. Once he had the body on, he folded up the box again, leaving only a knife inside, and hid it behind a pile of animatronic parts. He then placed the Freddy head on and then walked back into the main part of the restaurant. Now all I need is a victim, he thought, so I can kill him or her and the hostages, and leave a mess big enough that it can be seen by presses all over the world. Not only will I make Mr. Fozz lose his business, but everyone will know about it too.

Then, he felt someone poking him, and looked down to see a little girl. Putting on his best Freddy impression, he said, "Hello there little girl! Are you lost?"

"No mister, I wanted to know what you are, I don't remember seeing you here before."

"Why, I'm Golden Freddy! And what's your name?"

"Bonnie, but my parents mostly call me Bons".

"What a delightful name for such a darling girl!" Then, seeing that he had her attention, decided he found the perfect victim. "Say, Mr. Fozz set up a wonderful party in the back, and he sent me to find all the good boys and girls who wanted to come. So, what do you say?"

"Really? I don't remember my dad saying anything about a party today. Well, as long as my friends can come along, is that ok?"

"Sure! The more the merrier I always say!"

She then ran off to find her friends; minutes later she came back with them, a boy and a girl. "Here they are Freddy! This is Charlene and this is Gary, we like to call him Gary F. because he stinks when it comes to anything about school."

Embarrassed, Gary said, "Hey! Don't tell Freddy that! School is hard ok? I'm trying my best!"

Three? Three, victims? It's a bit more than bargained for but it will make a big enough splash in collapsing this restaurant. "Ok kiddos, everyone is waiting for ya! Follow me to the party room!"

He then led the kids to the room where the spare parts are kept, and opened the secret hatch in the floor. Once the kids were down there, he found the box and took the knife from inside. Whispering to himself, he said, "Ok kiddos, it's time to party." Knife in hand, he went into the secret hatch, and closed it from the inside.

Nervously, Bonnie said, "Uh, mister, where is the party? I can't see anything."

Smiling, the man said in his normal voice, "Don't worry the kids, I have the party right here". Flicking the lights on inside, the kids could now see what was really about to happen. They first noticed the two tied up kids in the corner, trying to break free of their bonds. Then, turning back to the man disguised as "Golden Freddy", they saw him take off the mask to reveal his true self. And in his right hand, he was wielding a sharp, deadly knife.

"Let's play kids!"

Screaming, they frantically tried to get as far away from him as possible. "Oh, you're running. Good! I like to work for my pay." He continued to slowly walk towards them, until they were pushed against the wall next to the two tied up children.

"You know I wasn't going to do this, but it seems that Mr. Fozz isn't very...loyal when it comes to deals. So unfortunately I'm going to have to make an example of him. But I better untie these two first, they just look so uncomfortable and I love making my clients happy, I have a reputation to upkeep after all!"

Bending down, he started to cut the two kids loose, making sure to keep an eye on the others if they tried to run for it. But, as soon as Fred and Roxy were free, Roxy immediately sprang for the knife in the killer's hands. Seeing this, the killer immediately kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Roxy!" Fred shouted.

Brandishing the knife in his direction, the killer said, "Back off kid, I need to have a little chat with your sister for a moment". Pulling her by the hair, he threw on the ground before getting on top of her.

"Have you ever been to the Middle East? I know this is an odd question but just answer me, have you ever been there? No? Well, I was there, and one thing I learned there is that they know how to really take care of criminals there. Specifically, thieves. Basically, if a thief gets caught, the one who caught the thief takes their hand, and cuts it clean off! No due process, no miranda rights, just one clean swipe!"

And as soon as he said swipe, he came down with the knife and chopped off Roxy's right hand. Howling in pain, she lied there as blood came seeping from her arm. Worried that the screams may draw attention, the killer then brought the knife up and straight into her eye. In seconds her screams ended, and she lied there dead.

"Ah sorry you kids had to see that, this is one big mess it is, ha ha. Ah well, sadly in my line of business we can't leave witnesses, so who's next?"

All were silent, tears streaming down their faces, whimpering in fear. However Fred was stunned at the loss of his sister. Then, in a burst of anger, he started to charge at the killer screaming, "I won't let you get away with killing my sister!"

Smiling, the killer anticipated the charge, and when Fred got close enough, put the knife against Fred's chest, and shoved it straight into his heart. Teetering in mid-run, Fred looked down to see the knife handle protruding from his chest, and fell onto the floor dead.

"Two down, three to go. You know, you guys seem scared, why? Am I scary person, just because I killed two kids? I am hurt, truly. Tell you what, I'm just going to meet you all the way and end it all now. That sound good?"

The children merely cried harder, and started to hold onto each other praying this is some sort of nightmare. "You know what?" the killer said, "I figured you would agree, I mean why drag this out any longer than it should? So close your eyes, and count to ten, because ready or not here I come!"

- 1 minute later -

The man comes out, dragging each of the kids one at a time, whistling "Carry on my Wayward Son". As soon as they were all out he closes the hatch, and proceeds to stab each of the kids' bodies multiple times, spilling blood everywhere. "And now the finishing touch". Taking the Golden Freddy suit, he smeared it in blood and put it against the wall. In his delivery man disguise, he then walks out of the room leaving the bodies behind. Unknown to him, a small camera caught the whole act.


	5. The Dead and the Gone

FNAFTM Ch. 5

Year: Unknown

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

Time: 3 am

Breathing heavily behind the desk that was now moved in front of the door, The old man starts getting hysterical. "Yes, yes I remember the footage that was found now. Of course it wasn't my fault. That freak stabbed those children repeatedly, and during day hours too-"

He was cut off when the desk started thumping against his back. Looking up, he saw the door being slammed repeatedly, opening inch by inch. Eventually it became wide enough that a small, shiny hook slid its way through.

Year: June 1987

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

Cameras snapping pictures, policemen trying to block the scene, forensics working on the bodies. Mr. Fozz watched it all, knowing exactly who did it, but didn't have the evidence to prove it. He then saw the phone guy running towards him with a video tape in his hand.

"Boss, I got him! This tape came from a camera in the back room, it got the whole thing. Grab the police, they need to see this."

Later, two policemen, Mr. Fozz, and the phone guy were sitting in the manager's office watching the gruesome scene play out. They watched as the killer stabbed the children again and again, then leave when he was done. The policemen then accepted the tape as evidence and thanked them for finding it. The policemen soon left, leaving only the manager and his employee behind.

"You should go son, the restaurant is closed due to investigation, there's no point in staying here," Fozz said.

Nodding, he left the manager sitting alone at his desk. Once he left, the manager put his hands to his face, and weeped.

- The Next Day -

"All rise for the murder case at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," said the judge. Looking down at his papers, he says, "The accused, who's name is unknown, has been captured due to evidence received at the crime scene. All records of this man can't be found; no past history, no records, so no name. The tapes show him clearly stabbing the children, so there really is no case. Before we haul the accused to prison, is there anything he may want to plead to the court?"

Standing up from the accused stand, the mysterious man looks back into the crowd, to see the faces of all the parents whose children were victims in his massacre. Smiling, he turns back to the judge and says, "Your honor, I'd just like to say that these parents had such...wonderful children. Their screams were, exquisite. And when they cried and pleaded for their lives, I loved every second. But, if I could change what I did, I would have made it last longer."

Shouts and curses started coming from the benches behind him, as he calmly sat back down. "You monster!","You killed my child you fucker!","I hope they eat you alive in prison!","You killed my little Bons!"

"Order! I said ORDER!" the judge shouted slamming his gavel down repeatedly. Then, a loud bang echoed throughout the court.

Silence filled the room, wondering what happened. Then they found the cause, a lone man standing up, hand outstretched, and at the end was a gun. Looking to where he pointed, they saw the mysterious man face-first on the table in a pool of his own blood.

Shocked, one of the parents got up, "Greg, what have you done?"

Looking down at his wife, he quietly said, "I avenged our children."

Soon, police surrounded the aisle, telling him to drop the gun, and was immediately placed in handcuffs once he did. They dragged him put of the courthouse, with Greg saying nothing and only looking down on the floor. Everyone was immediately sent out of the courtroom then, while police took care of the mess that used to be the Fazbear Killer. The last one to get up was Poppy Stevenson, as she made her way silently down the aisle, and out the door.

- Stevenson House -

Poppy was sitting alone in a dark living room, the t.v. playing news of what recently happened at the courthouse. Rain was pouring outside, lightning flashing past the window at odd intervals. "I'm all alone now, my children are dead, my husband convicted for murder, there's nothing left for me".

Silently, she got up, and made her way to the garage. Sifting through some containers, she pulled out some rope and took a chair leaning against the wall on the way out. She then placed the chair underneath the ceiling fan and wrapped the rope around it. Pulling on it to make sure it was sturdy, she then made a make-shift noose out of the rope.

"Don't worry little Freddy and Roxanne, mommy will be with you. Then we can be a happy family again". Putting her neck through the loop, she breathed her last breathe, before stepping off the chair. Moments later, she is swinging steadily from the roof, the rope wound tightly around her neck. Lightning flashed one more time, and in her shadow, little shadows extended from her arms and legs, like strings.

Year: Unknown

Location: Freddy's Pizzeria

Time: 4 am

"Why haven't you taken me? Please, just let it end! Do you want me to say it? It was my fault ok!? Please, just end this..."

The animatronics were all lined up, a large pathway in between them, making way for something. Something sinister. In the darkness, a tall shape loomed towards him, with a dark smile permanently imprinted on its face. It slowly glided towards him, each animatronic it passed turned its face to look at the old man.

Once it reached the man, it raised its clawed hand and made a clean swipe at his throat, slicing it open. Falling down and gurgling in his own blood, he looked up to see a faceless animatronic looking down at him. In his last moments, with tears in his eyes, he smiled. "Bons, it's been so long, I missed you". Then, his head rolled to the side and the last of his life dwindled out of him.

The End


End file.
